Idiotic
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: Kenshin was to learn the last step in completing his Miten Hitsurugi Ryuu. But his cold Sensei was acting too cold towards him making him do house chores on odd hours. What was he to do about it? shounen ai KenshinHiko


Idiotic  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply... Rurouni Kenshin and its characters r not mine. I'm playing with it n handing it back in one piece..*cough cough* yeah... one piece... anyway they belong to ...hm...hmmm....Ah... Nobuhiro Watsuki hohoho...  
  
--  
  
"Idiot," Seijyuro Hiko mumbled. "Always had been and always will be," he frowned. He filled up his small glass again and drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Mattaku..." he sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Sensei..." Kenshin's soft voice called from the dark. "Have you finished with the laundry?" Hiko asked, not even bothering to turn around to face his student. "Em, but I'm planning to dry it tomorrow since there's not a trace of sunlight at 2 in the morning," Kenshin uttered politely, although there was a trace of irritation in his tone. What the hell was the guy thinking? Asking him to wash clothes by the river in the middle of the night?!  
  
"Good, now there's no more water. Go and fetch some by the river. I wanna make some tea," Hiko ordered. Kenshin frowned deeper. First, it was the dinner, then the laundry and now the water? "For god's sake it's late Sensei. I'll get it tomorrow," he sighed and sat down behind Hiko. Hiko frowned. "I said go and take the water. NOW!" he shouted.  
  
Kenshin jumped to his feet and ran out of the small house. He was running to the direction of the river already but then his feet stopped. Why was he doing this? It was true that he had asked his sensei to teach him the final act from Hiten Mitsurugiryu, but to have him doing house chores at odd hours was definitely too much.  
  
And the way he had ordered him around it was as if he hated him.  
  
Kenshin turned around to look at the house. He narrowed his eyes and walked back towards it. He must find out the reason. The reason to why Seijyuro Hiko hated him so much. Since he came back, his sensei only called him idiot, ignorant, stupid and never said anything nice about him.  
  
When he pushed the door open with more strength that he meant to, he saw that Hiko was sitting with his face buried in his hands. "That was fast..." Hiko uttered. "I didn't get your water," Kenshin mildly told him off. "Why not?" was Hiko's calm question. Kenshin walked towards Hiko and sat in front of him. He pulled off Hiko's hand from his face. "Why are you like this?" Kenshin asked, his voice was raised.  
  
He couldn't see his sensei's face clearly. Most of his face was hidden behind his long fringe. Only his mouth that didn't display any emotions was visible. The logs in the fire crackled and popped as Kenshin waited for Hiko to give at least some reaction.  
  
"Sensei!" Kenshin cried, shaking his broad shoulders. "Don't touch me!" Hiko snapped, pushing Kenshin with exceptional strength that the smaller boy ended up flying against the wall. Hiko bit his lips and turned away, facing the fire.  
  
"Umhh..." Kenshin groaned in pain as he straightened up, sitting with great effort as his back hurts. "Why sensei? Why?" his voice, soft.  
  
"What do you expect me to feel Kenshin?" Seijyuro Hiko stood up, finally turning around to face Kenshin. His student looked so fragile and small before him. "I don't understand," Kenshin uttered.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't. You're too stupid anyway," Hiko mocked, his arms crossed against his broad chest.  
  
"Is this because I ran away last time?" Kenshin asked. "Oh, would you want a prize with it?" Hiko's sarcastic remark was splat right on Kenshin's face. "I don't know. How would you feel if you took care of a boy, care and loved for him, taught him everything you knew about life and fighting despite him being rude to you and all; then one day insisting on leaving you and disappeared without even saying anything to you in return?"  
  
Kenshin looked at the floor. So it WAS about him.  
  
"But since now you're happy with a woman I'd assume that you know nuts about being lonely," Hiko snorted and walked to his bed. Crawling into his futon he mumbled some incoherent goodnight to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin blinked. What was his teacher trying to tell him? "Ore no koto suki deshou?" he suddenly blurted out. There was no response from Hiko whatsoever. "Sensei! Ore no koto ga..."  
  
"SO WHAT IF I LOVE YOU?!" suddenly Hiko jumped off his futon roaring like a lion. Kenshin sank himself deeper to the wall. His teacher could be scary at times; especially now.  
  
Kenshin blinked. He had never realized how he was secretly attracted to his teacher. He hadn't known the feelings earlier and had been assuming it was just admiration. His long black hair, even longer than his somewhat was attractive.  
  
"Oh fuck you, you little prick," Hiko snorted walked out of the house. "Sensei, matte!" Kenshin held the hem of his pants like a little child. Hiko stopped. He didn't know why, but he did.  
  
Sensing his teacher's halt, Kenshin pulled himself up and hugged the larger guy. A moment of awkward silence passed. "Again... Tell me again..." Kenshin said as he buried his face on Hiko's chest.  
  
"Daisuki... eien ni daisuki... zutto..." Hiko uttered softly. Kenshin started to cry, tightening his grip on Hiko's clothes. Hiko sighed and carried the crying boy into his arms carrying him to bed.  
  
"Let's just go to bed now," he uttered as he laid the boy on the futon before climbing into it himself.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Hiko and blinked his large lavender eyes. "Sensei..." he uttered. "What?" the man lazily answered him. Kenshin propped himself on his elbow, facing his teacher. He closed the space between them slowly, experimenting with a feather light kiss on Hiko's lips.  
  
Hiko reached out behind Kenshin and pulled off the ribbon holding his hair together as a curtain of red mane fell, framing Kenshin's young face. "You always have been beautiful," Hiko uttered softly. Kenshin smiled and got bolder. He crawled on top of Hiko and leaned down to lick the opening of Hiko's clothes. Hiko had never expected Kenshin to do such a thing.  
  
"I thought you loved Kaoru," he noted. Kenshin smiled. "Of course I love her. As a sister and friend," he resumed tugging playfully on Hiko's smooth skin with his teeth. "I thought you don't like to be hugged by men. But it seems like you're having fun," Kenshin snorted. "I did say men didn't? Not boys. I see you as a boy. No, idiot is more like it," Hiko laughed.  
  
Kenshin punched Hiko's chest and sat on his hips, crossing his arms pouting. "See what I mean? No man would cross their arms and pout like a girl," Hiko laughed and reached out to pull Kenshin's hand, making him lean on him again. He put his arms around Kenshin and closed his eyes. Kenshin smiled from within Hiko's arms, feeling warm and secured. He had never felt so safe and warm before and he was afraid that he was going to get used to it.  
  
"Do you know you're so cool?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Hiko smirked. "Of course I do," he answered. "But you are annoying at times," Kenshin uttered. "At times only? I thought I am annoying ALL the time," he laughed, "Ne..." Kenshin said softly. "Em?" Hiko asked. "Suki yo..." Kenshin uttered. "Un..." Hiko uttered as both were engulfed in deep sleep.  
  
--  
  
12 02 2002 - this was finally finished after 3 months hiding in my laptop... haha 


End file.
